Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815)
Possibly Rödön parish, Jämtland, Sweden or Örebros parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings = Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) Petrus Örbom (1738-?) |Death = Övergrans parish, Uppsala, Sweden |Burial = Övergrans parish, Uppsala, Sweden |Father = Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) |Mother = Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) |Spouse = Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) |Marriage = Lit parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Children = Christina Örbom (1758-1796) Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) ^ |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Ruuth and Näslund and Winblad line }} Major Erik Johan Örbom I (1724-1815) was a major in the Jämtlands Rifle Regiment in Sweden. (b. January 9, 1723/1724; Örebro or Rödön parish, Jämtland, Sweden - d. September 29, 1815; Övergrans parish, Uppsala, Sweden) Parents *Captain Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) of the Swedish Empire *Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) Birth He was born on January 9, 1723/1724 in Örebros parish, Jämtland, Sweden or Rödön parish, Jämtland, Sweden. The birth was not found in the Rödön or Örebro churchbooks. Siblings *Captain Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) of the Swedish Empire who was born in Siberia, and later married Christina Helena Ruuth (1727-1781). *Captain Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) of the Swedish Empire who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764). *Major Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) of the Jämtlands Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725). *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730). *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?). *Captain Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) of the Swedish Empire who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807). *Captain Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) of the Swedish Empire who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?). *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?). *Lieutenant Petrus Örbom (1738-?) of the Swedish Empire. Marriage He married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) on May 22, 1755 at Lit parish, Jämtland, Sweden. Helena was the daughter of Gustav Ruuth and Helena Hudo. Children *Anna Helena Eriksson (1756) who was born on February 17, 1756 in Lit parish, Jämtland, Sweden *Catharina Charlotta Eriksson April 17, 1757 *Christina Örbom (1758-1831) who was born on September 11, 1758 and married Lars Johan Feltström (1758-1795) *Helena Elisabet Örbom (1761-1837) aka Elisabetha Helena Eriksson, who was born on May 24, 1761 and married Pehr Gerdlund (1763-1824) *Anders Gustaf Örbom (1765-1836) who married Christina Juliana Eurenius (1777-1858) *Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) who married Fredrika Lovisa Hofling (1778-1843) *Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) aka Johan Christopher Ruuth I, who married Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813), and after her death married Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) Death He died on September 29, 1815 and was buried in Övergrans parish, Uppsala, Sweden. Cavalry captains (ryttmästares) of the Jämtlands Mounted Rifleman (Hästjägare) squadron Captains of the Jämtlands Mounted Rifleman: *Captain Johan Blum (?-c1727) from 1719 to 1727 *Captain Anders Örbom (1675-1740) from 1727 until 1740 at his death *Captain Leonhard Svede (?-c1742) from 1740 to 1742 *Captain Niklas Adolf Krcemer (?-c1764) from 1742 to 1764 *Captain David Samuel Silfverstolpe (?-c1773) from 1764 to 1773 *Captain Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) from 1773 to 1778 when he was promoted to Major *Captain Nils Silfversköld (?-c1783) from 1778 to 1783 *Captain Pehr Alexander Rudbeck (?-c1786) from 1783 to 1786 *Captain Johan Herman Tideman from 1786. Timeline *1724 Birth. *1755 Married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) at Lit parish, Jämtland, Sweden on May 22, 1755. *1773 Promoted to captain in the Jämtlands mounted rifleman squadron of the Jämtlands rifle regiment. *1778 Promoted to major. *1815 Death on September 29, 1815 in Övergrans parish, Uppsala, Sweden. Documents Image:Document missing.png|1724 birth Image:Document missing.png|1755 marriage to Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) in Lit parish, Jämtland, Sweden on May 22, 1755 Image:Orbom-EricJohan 1815 burial.png|1815 burial indexed Image:Övergran-C-5-1791-1824-Image-130-page-126 Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815).jpg|1815 burial in Övergrans parish, Uppsala, Sweden churchbook Image:0148.5.png|Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall Image:Orbom-Erik 1724 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 436 Image:Ruuth 1768-1822 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 437 References Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Jämtlands fältjägarregemente